Can't Be Tamed
by LegalL-E
Summary: can spirits ever be tamed? with the help of the Kazuya Shibuya and his team they can be.


I do not own Ghost Hunt or ever will.

**Chapter 1 - Small Things Help Us.**

* * *

Shibuya was extremely busy in the early hours; on a Saturday morning. People strolled around exultant at the scorching weather that a summer in Japan brought. Some thought it was a blessing and other people, such as myself; despised that hot weather. Even thought the small and spacious office provided air conditioning, it was still incredibly hot. I was unaccompanied in the office and the obnoxious boss of mine yelling constantly for his 'tea' made the comfortable silence, almost heaven. That's how the large window across from the table and sofa's - that Naru uses to speak to customers caught my eye.

A petit little girl in a flowered pink and white dress and her head was covered in a sun visor was wailing about something, clearly annoying her mother about it. Across from the mother and daughter trio was a crowd of teenage girls, roughly the same age as me all wearing Tokyo High School uniforms of a delicate chequered red and blue skirt with bolero on top with a bright red ribbon hanging ever so loosely on the peck of their necks. I sighed Keiko and Michiru had called requesting I join them for ice cream and cakes; sadly I had to decline and was isolated to the dead office by myself. Naru's constantly annoying demands had influenced me so much, that I was beginning to miss him. A loud bang came from the door and trotted open to the ajar door and broke into a smile when I saw Naru; the wavy haired and deep-blue eyed narcissist, dressed in his usual attire off black. Behind him was the stoic Lin-san, slightly older than Naru, but also not one to dress for the nice weather, the only difference was his skirt was crisp white and Naru for an odd reason didn't wear a tie. Naru looked amused at my suddenly burst of energy in seeing him; like some dog waiting on its owner to return. I frowned; why was I the lock sick puppy?

"Mai" Naru stated basically as Lin-san made his way behind me, clearly desperate to escape to his office.

"I know... I know...tea!" I exclaimed happily and walked off towards the direction of the medium sized; newly decorated kitchen. Naru followed carefully behind me with coat in hand. He kept his distance. I began to boil the kettle.

"Why are you so merry?" He paused and turned his head the way I prayed he wouldn't "Why are there so many plants?" Naru looked barmy at the brightly coloured variety of flowers – Lotus, Cherry blossoms, Camelia and Peach.

"Well they looked so attractive at the flower shop. I couldn't resist." Naru bite back a small smile.

"Well done! You used a big word!" He praised hanging up his jacket on the hook and turned to be once more as the kettle whistle blow and went to leave as I ignored his previous comment with clenched fists.

"I don't like flowers Mai and Lin suffers from hayfever. Remove them and try not to damage the office like you did the last time or it's coming out of your pay check." I loathed this man in every possible blood vessel must have popped by now at my lack of impatience with the man. He left in silence and a second later his head returned around the corner.

"Tea!" He yelled. I glared at his handsome features and slammed down the mug and controlled my breathing; no use.

"You idiot narcissistic jerk!" I yelled throughout the office. A few minutes later I amerced from the kitchen was a mug of tea in my hand and felt myself feel faint as I crossed to Naru's office. Then I fell.

I was breathing heavily; in hope of becoming serene. The fierce stranger retaliated and freed me from his iron arms. I turned to him and found him starring deeply, I quickly assessed his appearance; he was a tall man with deep wavy black hair, profound blue eyes. The man was young, most likely in his early twenties or slightly younger. It was odd to see such an orderly and clean-shaved man in jeans and a lopsided jacket; he would have suited more along the lines of a crisp white tie and shirt. But regardless of his shady appearance it seemed to match well with his slender six-foot frame. A cough broke me from my starring and turned to face Naru's livid eyes as I became steadier on my feet.

"Your Kazuya Shibuya? I was expecting someone older, but you'll do. We spoke on the phone last Tuesday night." I stifled a giggled and received another death glare from the grim reaper. Lin-san also appeared outside his office and sat on the sofa next to Naru and began to type out the young man's story.

"My name is Kazayaki Akamura and I was sent here by my family in hope that you would consider investigating out property in Tokyo. You see my Okaa-san recently took up property designing and this was her fifth house she had bought. But early when we went to see it with my Imuto-san she fell through the floorboards. At first we thought it was just bad beams but it seems that it became worse after we began development. Furniture moves, Kotomi claims to see things and worst of all is the mirrors in the house. Every time you look in them you see something behind you, but when you turn to look there's nothing there!" Akamura-san exclaimed breathless. Naru looked at the young man, deciding weather or not to accept the man's offer.

"We will need three medium-sized rooms arranged for us Kazayaki-san." Akamura-san looked thrilled at Naru as he gave a lope sided grin.

"Shibuya-san, the house is huge and you'll be the only one's inside it and if you need assistance at all please call us, but the house will be left in our care, because we have delayed reinavation until the problem is sorted. I recommened that you keep the women on your team and the top of the house. Kotomi and Okaa-san seem to scared of it for some reason and so were the decorators who entered the house. They were all women."

"Thank you for your advice Kazayaki-san. My assistant will take the details and we will leave tomorrow." Naru declared as he exited to his usual comfort zone.

* * *

I went around doing my daily duties in the office, getting directions from Akamura-san and the key to the house and my flowers were forgotten much to Naru's annoyance. I had just made the call to our fellow team's members. Hara Masako; celebrity medium with a huge ego and has a crush on Naru. John Brown; the blonde haired catholic priest. Matsuzaki Ayako; a self-proclaimed miko, who enjoys teasing the eldest monk on the team. Takigawa Houshou; the monk of the group and is also a part-time rock star and loves Ayako. Osamu Yasuhara; Naru's third assistant and works on research on most cases. Finally there is Eugene Davis; my spirit guide, who is also Naru''s deceased twin brother who died three years ago. Naru discovered is body a year ago and returned to Japan after his funeral and Gene became a vital part of the team. What a bunch!

* * *

**Sorry I didn't really undertstand the Japanese names there. Sorry if I have got any the wrong way. I didn't spell check this chapter for the sole purpose of laziness.**


End file.
